Another Hundred Warblers
by CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek
Summary: 100 Niff/Warbler drabbles/oneshots; most of them are set on Nick and Jeff, but others are set with other Warblers, including Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Trent, Wes, David, Thad, Hunter, and some ones I made up.
1. Until You're Mine

_**A/N**_: I just REALLY wanted to write a Niff oneshot.

* * *

"Did you hear Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling are going out?" Gossip spread at Dalton Academy like wildfire. When passed by in the hallway, Nick and Jeff, seen holding hands, were stared at, whispers surrounding them.

"It won't last long, trust me," the new boy in school, Sebastian Smythe, said to a classmate. Sebastian already had made his choice on the so-called "Niff" cycle; he wanted Jeff, and true to his nature, Sebastian wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"Hey, Jeff," Sebastian said smoothly, taking the seat next to the blonde in study hall.

"Um, hi, how do you know my name?" Jeff looked confused, which Sebastian thought looked so hot on him.

"Heard your name in the hallways," Sebastian explained, scooching his seat closer to Jeff's. "I hear nothing but '_Jeff and Nick_' and '_Nick and Jeff_', blah, blah, blah."

"I love Nick, he's my best friend and boyfriend," Jeff said softly, turning back to the English paper he was working on.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I'm gay too," Sebastian said, holding his hands up defensively. "I just meant you two are all anyone talks about."

"Who are you?" Jeff asked, looking back up at Sebastian.

"Oh wow, I got so wrapped up in talking I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian extended his hand and Jeff, staring for a second, accepted the gesture.

"You already know my name, but what the hell? I'm Jeff," Jeff said.

"Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you blush?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, making Jeff turn a darker shade of red.

"I'm flattered, Sebastian, but I have a boyfriend, so please don't make comments like that." Jeff composed himself and looked down at his assignment when he felt something on his leg.

"Come on, Jeff. No one has to know," Sebastian whispered, stroking Jeff's left leg.

"S-Sebastian, p-p-please," he stammered, gently removing the boy's hand. Instead, Sebastian simply slipped his other hand onto Jeff's chest. No one else was in the room and Sebastian took the risk. "Please don't," Jeff whimpered.

"What the hell is going on in here?" a voice demanded. Sebastian's head flicked around to see a short black-haired boy looking angry.

"Nicky," Jeff moaned, getting up from his chair and hurrying over to the boy. Sebastian had already figured it out: this mini-Warbler was the blonde hotness's boyfriend. _How can this be?_ Sebastian wondered.

"Who are you and what are you doing flirting with _my_ boyfriend?" Nick asked, walking towards Sebastian, an arm protectively around Jeff's waist.

"Well, well, well, looks like Niff is a go," Sebastian sneered. Jeff blushed but Nick kept glaring at the slightly taller boy. "I'm Sebastian; you might know my father, Richard Smythe. He's a big-time lawyer, the biggest in Ohio?"

"I don't care who you or your father are, but you better keep your fucking hands off of Jeff," Nick said in a low voice.

"What are you gonna do? Huh?" Sebastian stepped closer to Nick, their chests barely touching. "Hit me? Be my guest."

"Jeffy, baby, you have to leave now. I'm going to take care of this," Nick said. Jeff looked worriedly at Nick, but Nick simply nodded and Jeff left the classroom.

"You want a piece of this, don't you, Duval?" Sebastian teased, but before he could laugh, his head flew back and there was a sensation of pain running through his face. "What the fuck?" he said before a fist slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Sebastian crumpled to the floor, wheezing and Nick stood over him, massaging his hand.

Shaking his head, Nick smirked. "You're nothing, Sebastian, but a coward and a whore," he whispered. "You aren't even worth a first-class beating from Dalton's reigning fight club champ. Oh, no one told you? Sorry. They'll remember when they see that shiner. I will warn you only once before I break your meerkat face: stay away from Jeff." And without another word, Nick walked out of the classroom, leaving Sebastian on the floor.

* * *

"What did you do to him, Nicky?" Jeff asked as the boys walked back to their dorm.

"He'll leave you alone, don't worry," Nick replied simply, kissing Jeff in the hallway. "You know that smirky meerkat face of his?" Jeff nodded. "It just might get broken one of these days."

"I love you, baby," Jeff whispered.

"Love you too," Nick smiled, opening the door and shutting it with his foot before he tossed Jeff onto the bed.


	2. Get Back

"So you're the famous Blaine that none of these Warblers can shut up about?" Sebastian asked. Blaine stood awkwardly in front of the blonde boy, and Nick and Jeff were spying from a nearby closet.

"Ugh, I hate how he's so blunt and straightforward," Jeff whispered and Nick nodded.

"You'd think after I beat him up, he'd stop being such an asshole," Nick said. He reached down and clasped Jeff's hand. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this, Jeffy. He just doesn't know that Blaine is with Kurt."

"He sings like a dream and he's sex on a stick. Okay, that last one was me, but it's very true." Jeff fought the urge to gag. "What do you say we go to the Lima Bean later for a coffee?"

"That's very flattering, Sebastian. It's just that…I have a boyfriend," Blaine said softly.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Sebastian purred, smirking.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going in," Nick whispered and stepped out of the closet. "Hey, Sebastian, what's…oh my God, Blaine, you're back. How are you?" Nick embraced the shorter boy. "You're looking well. And you've met Sebastian, how nice for the new Warbler to meet our favorite." Blaine blushed at this and Sebastian glared at Nick.

"It's nice to see you too, Nick. Where's Jeff? I heard you two finally got together," Blaine remarked, slinging an arm around Nick.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. He'll be excited to see you too," Nick replied. "How is Kurt by the way? We miss him as much as we miss you. Oh, Seb, you don't know Kurt. Kurt is…okay, was…our countertenor and he's Blaine's boyfriend. I heard about him and Rachel trying to get into NYADA."

"He's fine, a little upset though because I'm starring in _West Side Story_ opposite Rachel. In fact, that's why I'm here. Here are twenty tickets to the McKinley production of _West Side Story_," Blaine said, digging a roll of tickets from his pocket. Nick accepted the present and hugged Blaine again before the boy walked out of the room.

* * *

"Why can't you stop being such a dick, Seb? The guy said he has a boyfriend. You can't lay off?" he asked, turning back to Sebastian, who looked a little angered by the fact Blaine had taken off.

"Shut it, Duval," he snarled and started to walk away, but Nick stepped in front of him and smirked.

"Tell me why, Sebastian, tell me why you're such a jerk," Nick pressed. Jeff had stepped out of the closet and snuck up behind Sebastian. While Sebastian pretended to think about it, Jeff bent down on all fours behind the taller blonde.

"I figured it out, Nick. You know why I'm such a jerk?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Because I can be, that's why. Now get out of my way." Nick pushed the taller boy slightly and, as planned, he tripped backwards over Jeff.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Sebastian demanded from his position on the floor.

"Blaine is our friend and you're not going to screw up his thing with Kurt," Jeff spoke up.

"Do I really need to beat you up again, Smythe?" Nick asked, cracking his knuckles.

"You know what? Screw this. I don't need this. You two go make out or something. I'm outta here," Sebastian snapped, getting up and stalking out of the room.

"It's what we do," Nick said. Jeff put his arm on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Protecting our friends from that slutpig," he said, kissing Nick on the cheek.

"What kind of kiss was that? Kiss me full-on, baby," Nick teased, grabbing his boyfriend's face and kissing him on the lips.


	3. Never Alone

"I don't like you," Kurt was saying as Nick and Jeff hid behind menus a few tables away from Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian. Blaine had just gotten up to get more coffee, leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone at the table.

"Fine, I don't like you either," Sebastian said.

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend, I don't like your smirky meerkat face, and I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you." Nick and Jeff tried to conceal their snickers at Kurt's comments when Sebastian looked up.

"You two!" he snarled, getting up and starting for Nick and Jeff. The two jumped out of their seats and hurried outside, Sebastian right behind them, and Kurt and Blaine in the rear. "Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"Well, seeing as how you seem to be trying to ruin Kurt and Blaine's, then yes," Nick replied with a smile.

"I'll beat the crap out of you two if you don't beat it now," Sebastian hissed.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here?" Blaine looked at Nick and Jeff.

Jeff cleared his throat. "When Nick and I got together, Sebastian tried to break us up by hitting on me. Nick beat him up then. When you came to visit us last month, we watched him hit on you, that's why Nick came over. And now Kurt was telling him off for flirting with you and he spotted us. We're here to protect you and Kurt, or really anyone who has Sebastian being a douche to them."

"Thanks, guys," Kurt said.

"Anytime, Kurt," Nick replied.

"Apparently, someone has problems with tact," Jeff remarked.

"You can keep your Hobbit for now, Gay Face, but by the end of the year, I'll have him and that Nationals trophy and you will have nothing but that gay face, community college, and a Lima Bean apron," Sebastian promised.

"So says that guy that smells like Craigslist," Kurt retorted. "And who will be nothing more than a filthy STD-ridden slut with a God complex."

Blaine walked over to Sebastian and slammed his fist in the taller boy's stomach. "That's for insulting Kurt and flirting with me," he said. Letting loose with another punch, this time into Sebastian's throat, he whispered "And this is for Nick and Jeff." Sebastian crumpled to the ground, massaging his throat. "Stay away from me," Blaine spat before linking arms with Kurt and walking away.

"Damn, Blaine did a number on him," Nick commented, watching Sebastian moan in the parking lot.

"Let's leave him, maybe some trick will find him," Jeff said, taking Nick's hand.


	4. Jam

It was mid-January; Nick and Jeff hadn't found Sebastian annoying anyone in over a month. It was a new record. They figured Sebastian was actually being nice, but of course, the mood wouldn't last long. It began to crumble one day in Warbler rehearsal.

"Those New Directions are doing MJ at Regionals, they stole our idea," Sebastian announced, igniting complaints from the Warblers.

"They can't do that!" a freshman objected.

"I knew having Blaine around was a bad idea," another grumbled.

"Boys, boys, calm down and don't fret because your new captain has a plan to make sure those Nude Erections don't sing MJ," Sebastian said with a wink. Jeff looked over at Nick, who was nodding. They had to stop Sebastian, no matter what.

"What are you going to do?" the freshman asked.

"Use their one weakness, of course," Sebastian smirked, and he pulled a Slushie from a paper bag. "This, my dear Warblers, is a Slushie. We know it as the sugary sweet colored novelty drink, but to that setlist-stealing Pack of Losers, it is a weapon used for humiliation."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, Seb," Jeff pointed out.

"Quiet while I'm talking, Sterling," he ordered. "You and Duval will stay out of this. I don't need you two little bastards running over to tell them what's going on. As a matter of fact, you are both dismissed from today's meeting. Get out."

"Sebastian, you're just going to have to make us," Nick snapped, planting himself right next to Jeff and folding his arms. Sebastian sighed heavily and got up. He grabbed Nick and Jeff's blazers and yanked them up off the couch. The other Warblers sat in silence as Sebastian hauled the two boys to the door, and then pushing them both out.

"Now, back to business," he said brightly, turning back to the crowd of Warblers.

* * *

"I'm bad!" The song ended and Sebastian threw the slushie. Blaine dove in front of Kurt, but Nick and Jeff tackled Blaine's legs, successfully knocking the shorter boy out of the way. It was fine until the two groups heard someone screaming. Everyone looked over to see Rory on the ground, clutching his eyes. Kurt ran over to the smaller boy, helped him up, and began to usher him out of the parking garage. On his way there, Kurt stopped in front of Sebastian and punched the taller boy in the face before continuing to get Rory out.

"What the hell was that, Sebastian?" Nick demanded, shoving Sebastian.

"What did you put in that slushie?" Santana yelled, lunging at Sebastian; she was held back by Brittany, Quinn, and Tina.

"Rock salt," Sebastian replied with a smirk. The girls looked at each other, and then released Santana.

* * *

"Kurt?" Rory asked; he was in a hospital bed, coming to.

"Hey, I'm here," Kurt whispered. "You're going to be okay."

"W-what happened?" Rory muttered.

"That douchey Warbler threw a slushie. I guess it was meant for me, but Blaine got in the way, but then Nick and Jeff knocked him out of the way, you were the next person behind us," Kurt explained, brushing the hair from Rory's forehead. "I am so sorry this happened to you."

"It-it's not y-y-your f-fault," Rory stammered, beginning to sob. He never heard Kurt sound so broken and it hurt him to hear it.

"Please don't cry. It's gonna be okay," Kurt said, clutching the smaller boy's hand.

"Mr. Flanagan, you have visitors," a nurse said, sticking her head into the room. Following her were the New Directions, tailed by Nick and Jeff.

"Rory, how are you doing, buddy?" Sam asked, kneeling down next to the bed.

"I'm f-fine, S-Sam," Rory said, shuddering.

"Don't worry about Meerkat Face, Kurt. I took care of him," Santana said, taking the moment to walk into the room, dusting off her hands. Her face fell when she saw Rory in the hospital bed. "How is he?"

"Mr. Flanagan has a scratched cornea; fortunately, it's not too deep, but it still requires surgery," the nurse explained. Rory opened his mouth to protest, but Sam and Kurt quieted him.

"Can I just say that Jeff and I had no part in Sebastian's plan?" Nick raised his hand while holding Jeff's with the other.

"We wanted to come tell you, but Sebastian had us put under constant surveillance," Jeff explained. "He stationed Warblers outside our dorm and that bastard confiscated all of our communications." Everyone was looking at Jeff incredulously. "Okay, so I may have been watching some _CSI_ recently," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"We believe you guys," Rachel said from a corner.

"Rory, we're all here for you," Finn assured the boy in the bed, who was trying to stop the flow of tears.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Now I love Rory so damn much, so don't think I wanted him as the victim, but judging my thoughts at the time of writing, I figured it worked.


	5. Wandering Child

"I'm bored, Nicky," Jeff whined. It was another lazy day at Dalton and Nick and Jeff were lying down in the Warblers rehearsal room.

"We can see if Sebastian's up to some new crazy scheme," Nick suggested.

"He's not doing anything evil," Thad said, walking past the room. "He's actually studying in his dorm."

"Man, this sucks," Jeff grumbled, burying his face into a pillow.

"Wanna go visit Kurt and Blaine? That's always fun," Nick offered. Jeff perked up at this; the two ran upstairs to change out of their blazers and into street clothes. The two sang Amy Winehouse on the way there. Nick parked in the McKinley lot and saw a tall black-haired man walking into the school.

"Let's check it out," Nick said excitedly. He and Jeff tailed the man; they walked inside and followed the man towards the choir room.

"Wait, that's the choir room," Jeff whispered, stopping Nick from walking any more. "If they see us, they'll throw us out. Let's go outside and watch." The two scrambled outside and stood on recycling bins, looking into the choir room.

"Dude, there's Kurt and Blaine, and Finn and Rachel," Nick said, pointing them out. The couples in question were seated; hand in hand and whispering to each other.

"I don't see Rory." Jeff looked worried.

"He's probably at home, recovering from the surgery," Nick said absently. He then lost his footing. "Oh crap," he said as he fell to the ground, knocking over the recycling bin in the process. A head stuck out of the window.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurt demanded.

"We just came to say hi," Jeff replied, hopping off the bin and helping his boyfriend up.

"Spies!" a voice yelled. They looked over to see Rachel's head sticking out another window.

"We were just here to see how you guys were doing," Nick said, brushing himself off.

"What's going on? Why is Rachel yelling again?" Puck asked, joining the group of heads. "Oh, it's you two. We're fine. Irish is still at home. Go visit him so she'll shut up." Rachel shot a glare at the Mohawked boy.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce, we're friends of Rory's. Can we see him?" Nick asked politely. Mrs. Pierce smiled and showed the boys to the guest room.

"Hey, Ror," Jeff whispered, knocking on the door. "It's me and Nick. How are you?"

"I'm okay. It's great to see you guys," he replied, sitting up.

"You know you were not the intended target, right?" Jeff asked. Rory nodded.

"I know. It was meant for Kurt, and Blaine tried to stop it, but you and Nick pushed him out of the way and I was next in line," he replied.

"Trust us, we have dealt with Sebastian and he won't be doing any harm anytime soon," Nick promised, sitting on the bed next to Rory.

"Thanks, you guys," Rory smiled.

"Even though we're supposed to be enemies, we love you, Rory," Jeff said, both he and Nick climbing onto the bed, Rory between them.

"I think you and Nick are two of the nicest people I've met here." Rory smiled and leaned his head on the pillow.


	6. Waiting for a Boy Like You

_**A/N**_: Okay, this is a super-short one, but it's still fluffy.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nicky," Jeff whispered, bending over Nick the morning of February 14th. Nick groaned and rolled onto his back; he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend right in front of him. He yelled and hit his head on the backboard.

"Shit," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Nicky. I didn't mean to scare you," Jeff said, looking worried.

"You're fine, Jeffy. Don't worry about it." Nick shrugged it off.

"Okay, now come on, I've got something for you!" Jeff was excited as he led a still-sleepy Nick to the window. Outside stood the Warblers, including a slightly disgruntled-looking Sebastian, who began to sing:

"_So long I've been looking too hard_

_ I've been waiting too long_

_ Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_ I only know it's a matter of time_

_ When you love someone_

_ When you love someone_

_ It feels so right, so warm and true_

_ I need to know if you feel it too_

_ Maybe I'm wrong_

_ Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_ This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_ This time, I want to be sure_."

"_I've been waiting for a boy like you_

_ To come into my life_

_ I've been waiting for a boy like you_

_ A love that will survive_

_ I've been waiting for someone new_

_ To make me feel alive_

_ Yeah, I'm waiting for a boy like you_

_ To come into my life_

_ Won't you come into my life?_"

"Jeffy, I'm that boy you've been looking for, aren't I?" Nick teased. Jeff nodded and kissed him on the lips.


	7. Sodomy

_**A/N**_: I'm sorry, but I had to write a songfic for this great song. Niff were the only couple I could think who would be nuts enough to perform it. I don't own the song, it's Peter Jackson's. Go watch _Meet the Feebles_ though. It's on YouTube.

* * *

"Jeffy, are you sure about this? We may be risking our futures as Warblers by doing this song," Nick said uneasily.

"Nicky, it's funny and it's true about us. You liked it last night, mind you," Jeff said, smirking slightly. Nick sighed and straightened his blazer before switching the boom box on.

"Okay, but if we get kicked off, it's your fault," Nick hissed. Jeff winked and started to sing:

"_Sodomy_

_ You must think it very odd of me_

_ That I enjoy the act of sodomy_

_ You might call the wrath of God on me_

_ But if you tried it, then you might agree_

_ That you enjoy the act of sodomy._"

Kurt had buried his face in his hands; Blaine, Wes, and Thad watched in horror as Nick sang:

"_Don't worry if you feel ashamed_

_ It's been around for years_

_ Thousands more that can be named_

_ Are interested in rears_

_ Don't worry about hell_

_ No harm will come to your soul_

_ We're not all Pentecostal_

_ But everybody's got an asshole._"

The two grasped hands and sang in unison:

"_Let me tell ya about sodomy_

_ You must think it very odd of me_

_ That I enjoy the act of sodomy_

_ You might call the wrath of God on me_

_ But if you tried it, then you might agree_

_ That you enjoy the act of sodomy_

"_It might just improve your sex_

_ It's a hard act to follow_

_ The fact that fundamentalists_

_ Find difficult to swallow_

_ So join us as we sing_

_ Of an activity that's fun_

_ Open up your ring_

_ And try it front to bum_

_ Bum-bum_

_ Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum_"

Louis was in hysterics, sitting in the back of the room before he jumped up and joined Nick and Jeff on the makeshift stage.

"_Sodomy_

_ You must think it very odd of me_

_ That I enjoy the act of sodomy_

_ You might call the wrath of God on me_

_ But if you tried it, then you might agree_

_ That you enjoy the act of sodomy_

_ Sodomy!_"

The three boys bowed and Jeff clapped Louis on the back.

"Nick, Jeff, what the hell was that?" Blaine asked.

"It's from a movie," Louis explained. "A very twisted, fucked-up movie called '_Meet the Feebles_'. You guys know Peter Jackson, the guy who made the _Lord of the Rings_ movies?" The other Warblers nodded. "That's who made that."

"Oh my God," Thad muttered.

"Nick and Jeff, I'm not surprised, but _Louis_?" Kurt looked scandalized.

"What?" Louis tried to look innocent. "I was the one who gave it to them."

"So…are we in trouble?" Nick asked, looking scared.

"That was a very committed performance of a song we could have lived without ever hearing," Wes said. "So, no, you're not in trouble, but we are going to need to keep watch over Nick and Jeff for a while; make sure they don't get any more crazy ideas."

"Is Louis in trouble?" Jeff asked, glancing over at the black-haired boy, who was looking rather pleased with himself.

"Louis, you're under watch as well," David put in before Wes could speak.

"I'm okay with that," he shrugged. "Maybe I can corrupt you guys too."

"My ears will never be the same," Kurt grumbled, leaving the room.

"Hey, Kurt," Louis called. Kurt turned, hand on his hip. "You know the movie I mentioned? It's a musical." Kurt shuddered and walked away.


	8. Defying Gravity

"Your name's Kurt, right?" Jeff had approached the tall brunette boy as the boy was walking around Dalton's hallways, looking confused. The boy nodded. "I'm Jeff. You look lost."

"Yeah, I just started here," Kurt said.

"I know how being the new kid is. I transferred here a few years ago after trying to help my boyfriend out at his old school," Jeff explained.

"Oh, so Blaine's not the only gay guy?" Kurt asked, looking curious.

"Nope, there's me and my boyfriend Nick. I know Flint is gay, I'm pretty sure Cameron is, and I think Travis may be bi. But yeah, Blaine's not alone in that department." Jeff smiled.

"Where's Nick?" Kurt asked.

"He's sick, has the flu, so he's locked up in the nurse's office." Jeff frowned at the state of his boyfriend. "So I'm all alone. You look like you're alone too, you wanna hang out?" Kurt nodded and Jeff led him to the Warbler rehearsal room.

"Do you sing?" Jeff asked, sitting down on a couch.

"Yeah, I was in the Glee club at my old school," Kurt replied, sitting down next to Jeff.

"Are you good?" Jeff raised his eyebrows in amusement. The boy named Kurt had a voice like an angel's. Jeff was betting he sang like one as well.

"Do you know any boy who can hit a high F?" Kurt looked over at Jeff, his cheeks pink.

"You can seriously hit a high F?" Jeff was taken aback.

"Here, take my iPod and put on _Defying Gravity_, you'll see," Kurt said with a smirk, handing Jeff his iPod.

"Damn, you have a lot of musicals in here. Now I'm sure you're gay," Jeff said, smirking. Kurt retaliated by hitting Jeff with a pillow.

"_So if you care to find me_

_ Look to the Western sky_

_ As someone told me lately_

_ Everyone deserves a chance to fly_

_ And if I'm flying solo_

_ At least I'm flying free_

_ To those who'd ground me_

_ Take a message back from me_

_ Tell them how I am defying gravity_

_ I'm flying high and defying gravity_

_ And soon I'll match them in renown_

_ And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was_

_ Is ever gonna bring me down_

_ Bring me down_

_ Ahhh…_"

"Wow, Kurt, that was amazing," Jeff said excitedly. "You should audition for the Warblers."

"You really think so?" Kurt looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, really, you'd be great," Jeff said.

"I heard '_Defying Gravity_' and a high F that didn't come from the song, what's going on?" Blaine asked, walking into the room, followed by Wes, David, and Thad.

"That was Kurt," Jeff said before Kurt could stop him.

"That was Kurt?" David repeated, looking over at Kurt, who looked as if he'd want nothing more than to sink into the couch. "Oh yeah, you're the new kid," he said and Kurt nodded shyly.

"And he's got quite the voice too," Thad observed.

"Kurt, that's great," Blaine said enthusiastically. "He should have a proper audition," he then said to the other boys. Blaine continued chatting about Kurt's voice as he and the three older boys left the room.

"See what a great friend I am? Getting you an audition?" Jeff said, looking at Kurt. Kurt shot him one of his famous "Bitch, please" looks.

"Sure, great friend. Right now, I should slug you for not letting me answer," he said, a smile creeping from his frown.

"You're smiling, don't deny it. And you like Blaine. I saw that blush when he looked at you," Jeff teased.


	9. I Kissed a Girl

Blaine walked into the Warblers rehearsal room during free period, still thinking about his kiss with Rachel Berry at her house party two nights before.

"Damn, Blaine, you don't look so good," Nick observed as he sat down next to them.

"Oh my God," Jeff muttered and Nick looked over his boyfriend's shoulder at his iPhone. "Blaine, I thought you were gay." Blaine looked over quickly and saw a picture of him kissing Rachel on Facebook. Blaine snatched the iPhone away from Nick as other Warblers huddled around to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" Travis asked.

"Blaine kissed that girl from New Directions," Nick announced.

"Blaine kissed a girl? I don't believe it for a second," Cameron said.

"Give them the phone, Blaine, and prove them wrong," Jeff said. Blaine shook his head, but didn't see Kevin yank the phone out of his hand. The other Warblers crowded around and gasped.

"Damn, she's smokin'," Eric said.

"No, who's smokin' is that girl there, the Latina one," Kevin said.

"But look at that one, she's stripping, man, and some guy in a wheelchair is throwing money at her," Louis said, pointing at another picture. An argument ensued over which New Directions girl was hotter.

"Check it, there are videos," Clint said. Blaine buried his face in his hands and wished he could just vanish as Clint hooked up the iPhone to a projector.

"It tastes like pink! Pink!" Blaine heard Rachel's scream as the Warblers howled with laughter. Nick nudged Blaine; he looked up to see himself hanging drunk over Finn.

"You're so tall!" Drunken Blaine was saying. Clint clicked on the next video.

"Let's Spin the Bottle! Who wants to play Spin the Bottle? Spin the Bottle!" Rachel yelled. The next video showed the group in a circle and the bottle was spinning; the Warblers looked amused as the bottle landed on a tall blond boy.

"Hey, you know what, a reminder, I owns that guppy mouth. Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me, so…" the Latina said as a blonde girl leaned over to the boy. The two stayed lip-locked for a while until the Latina girl pulled them apart. "You know what? This is not…hey honeys…it's not a Big Red commercial. _No me gusta_."

"Whoo! Party! My turn," Rachel was saying and Blaine knew what was coming next. When the bottle stopped on Blaine, all the Warblers gasped and looked at Blaine, who had by this time buried his face again. "Blaine Warbler, I am gonna rock your world." Rachel leaned over and kissed Blaine. Silence filled the room at this point.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of that!" Kurt's voice came out of the speaker.

"Your face…tastes awesome," Rachel whispered. "I think I just found my new duet partner!" she announced. The Warblers snickered as Blaine and Rachel sang "_Don't You Want Me_". Fortunately, Wes walked into the room and turned off the projector.

"What is going on in here? I could hear drunk screaming from down the hall. I thought the lot of you had finally lost it or something," he said, looking at all the boys. "And whose iPhone is this?" he asked, picking up Jeff's iPhone.

"That's mine, sorry," Jeff said, taking his iPhone back.

"Blaine kissed a girl? Now I _can_ believe it," Cameron said.

"Okay, yeah, I kissed Rachel. What's the big deal, huh?" Blaine asked loudly, standing up and glaring at the other boys, who looked startled. Blaine rarely raised his voice and all were afraid of his temper. "But I gotta admit though, I kissed a girl and I liked it."

"What is everyone yelling about?" Kurt walked into the room.

"The prospect of Blaine kissing a girl," Jeff replied. Blaine was sure to slug him in the shoulder when he sat down.

"Oh Gaga, did they…?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

"Someone put it up on Facebook," Blaine said. Kurt fell onto the couch next to Blaine.

"I don't know who did it, but I'll find out," Kurt whispered to Blaine, who leaned against him. "There, there." He ruffled Blaine's curls.


	10. Rainbow Connection

It was movie night and some of the Warblers decided to go the theater for a movie. Once there, an argument broke out over what to see.

"Boys!" the ticket taker yelled to get their attention. "The only showings not sold out tonight are for _Breaking Dawn_ part one and _The Muppets_. Make your choice and don't be so damn loud about it."

"I am _not_ seeing _Twilight_; last time I saw one of those, I came out of the theater with a popcorn bucket over my head," Nick said. "And I had to go because this guy reads those fucking books all the time." He elbowed Jeff.

"Just because I like _Twilight_ does not make me a girl, Nick. By the way, you made so many nasty comments, the girl behind you shoved it on your head to shut you up," Jeff reminded him.

"Nick, for once in your life, can you keep your mouth shut during the movie?" Louis asked. "It's annoying enough that you run your mouth twenty-four-seven, but for two hours, can you keep quiet?"

"Why don't we just see _The Muppets_? I heard it's really good and considering our other option is _Twilight_, what do you want to do?" Thad said.

"Okay then, six for _The Muppets_," Wes said, handing the usher his credit card.

"Ooh, Wes is so fancy with his new credit card," Nick teased. With this remark, he got a slap on the back of the head from David.

"Shut up, Nick," Jeff muttered as the boys walked into the theater. The lights dimmed and the previews started.

"Oh God, what awful movies are to come?" Nick complained. Louis kicked him in the shin to shut him up. After four previews, Nick became restless and started rustling through the popcorn bag he was sharing with Jeff.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?" Jeff whispered. "Okay, look, the movie's starting, will you stop?"

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

"The reviews were right, this _is_ a really good movie," Louis whispered to Thad, who nodded.

"Nice, they're doing _Rainbow Connection_. One of my personal favorites," David whispered.

"_Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?_

_Rainbows are visions, but only illusions_

_And rainbows have nothing to hide_

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it_

_I know they're wrong, wait and see_

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection_

_The lovers, the dreamers, and me_,"

David, Wes, and Louis sang. Nick, Jeff, and Thad looked at them as if they were insane.

"You guys are huge dorks," Nick whispered.

"At least we have taste unlike someone we know," Louis retorted. "Nick, you and that rap music; it just doesn't work."

"Well, I'm sorry if my singing Eminem is such a problem for you, Louis," Nick snapped.

"Will you two shut it and save it for after the movie?" Jeff whispered.

* * *

"Okay, I'll say it. This was indeed an awesome movie," Jeff said as the boys walked out of the theater.

"And now back to what I was saying to Louis," Nick interrupted. "Is there something so wrong with a white kid who likes Eminem?"

"I never said there was something wrong with it, it's just that you and that kind of music. I don't know what it is, Nick, but you don't seem like the rapper type." Louis held up his hands in surrender.

"You wanna bet?" Nick challenged. Louis just rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Why do you have to be so competitive?" Jeff asked as the boys drove back to Dalton. "Wait," he said after a second. "Nicky, how much sugar did you have?"

"I don't know, like a slushie and a bag of Skittles," Nick shrugged.

"Well, now we know why you were such a dick," Jeff mumbled.

"Did you just call me a dick?" Nick asked, looking at Jeff incredulously.

"What? You were. I can't think of how else to put it," Jeff said defensively.

"Oh, that's just great, my boyfriend thinks I'm a dick," Nick said to no one in particular. Jeff turned off the engine and turned to Nick. "What? You gonna call me something else?" Jeff started to laugh at Nick's paranoia and kissed him.

"I love you," he said.


	11. We'll Be Together

"Hey, everybody," Louis mumbled, walking into rehearsal one day.

"Louis, what's wrong? Normally, you'd be more, well, happy," Thad said.

"Eliza broke up with me. She didn't even give me a reason," Louis explained.

"Dude, that sucks. I'm sorry. We'll be here for you." Jeff clapped Louis on the shoulder and Louis smiled briefly.

"Well, there's always that one way to get a girl back," Nick said, raising an eyebrow. "And trust me, I got the perfect song."

"Nick, no offense, but you know I don't trust you," Louis said. "That does depend though. What's the song?"

* * *

"Louis, what are you doing here?" Louis had knocked on Eliza's door, holding a bouquet. "Okay, just because you're holding flowers does not mean I am going to take you back."

"I knew you'd say that, so I have something to say to you." Louis grinned before stepping back to reveal the Warblers.

"_I'm not alone_

_ Even when we're apart, I feel you_

_ In the air_

_ Yeah, I'm not afraid_

_ I know what you're thinking_

_ I can hear you everywhere_

_ Some people say it'll never happen_

_ And we're just wasting time_

_ But good things come when you least expect it_

_ So I don't really mind._"

Louis and The Warblers came together:

"_We'll be together, come whatever_

_ Not just staring at the stars_

_ Just remember that no one else can tell us who we are_

_ We'll be together, so don't ever stop listening to your heart_

_ Cuz I can't turn mine up_

_ Ooh, ooh_

_ Oooh_"

"I love you, Lizzie," Louis said. Eliza smiled and kissed Louis; the Warblers cheered.

"Love you too, Louis," she whispered.


	12. Then He Looked at Me

As Kurt sang "_Blackbird_", I felt those same feelings I once felt for Jeremiah coming back, but this time, they were for Kurt. Kurt really did have the voice of an angel and the style of Tyra Banks. _Damn Niff for making me watch Next Top Model_, I thought. Nonetheless, I stared, transfixed on the brunet. Nick nudged me and raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"You know you like him, just admit it," he whispered.

"Nick, I-I can't…What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I murmured.

"You complete idiot, he loves you," Jeff put in. Kurt finished his song and the Warblers applauded.

"Kurt, that was amazing," Wes was saying as I stood up.

"If I may," I spoke up. "That was all kinds of beautiful, Kurt." The brunet blushed and looked at the floor. "If the council accepts, may I sing?"

"You may." Thad nodded. I walked to the middle of the room and cleared my throat.

"_Laugh and cry_

_ Live and die_

_ Life is a dream we're dreaming_

_ Day by day_

_ I find my way_

_ Look for the song and meaning_

"_Then you look at me_

_ And I always see_

_ What I have been searching for_

_ I'm lost as can be_

_ Then you look at me_

_ And I am not lost anymore_

"_People run_

_ Sun to sun_

_ Caught in their lives ever flowing_

_ Once begun_

_ Life goes till it's gone_

_ We have to go where it's going_

"_Then you look at me_

_ And I always see_

_ What I have been searching for_

_ I'm lost as can be_

_ Then you look at me_

_ And I am not lost anymore._

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," I whispered. Kurt's eyes watered and he ran into my arms.

"I love you, Blaine Warbler," he said. I looked around the room to the faces of my smiling friends.


	13. Achy Breaky Gavel

"I demand order in this room!" Wes shouted, banging his gavel against the table. The Warblers were chatting excitedly about their weekend plans. "I said shut up!" Wes hit the gavel hard enough for it to snap in two and the Warblers instantly hushed.

"Wes…" Thad moved to comfort his friend, who was holding the remains of the gavel in his hand.

"What's…?" Kurt started to ask but Blaine put a finger to his lips, staring intently at Wes.

"WHY?" Wes cried out, falling to the floor on his knees.

"It was your own doing," Kurt said. All eyes turned to Kurt, wide in surprise and some in fear. "You slammed it enough times and hard enough."

"Kurt, don't," Nick and Jeff whispered. Wes looked up from the floor, his eyes filled with tears.

"She was my baby!" he sobbed. Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes and bent down in front of Wes.

"Wesley, it's a gavel, an inanimate object. Get over it," Kurt said slowly. "Gaga knows you'll get a new one and you'll be fine."

"But she's broken!" Wes seemed to have not been listening to Kurt.

"You're all cracked," Kurt grumbled as he left the room. Blaine stood for a second before chasing after Kurt. Nick and Jeff walked over to Wes, took the parts of the gavel, and placed it on the table.

"So long, fair sweet gavel," they said in unison before leaving the room.


	14. If You Were Gay

"Hey, Nick, what's up?" Jeff walked into their shared room, dropping his bookbag at the foot of his bed.

"Something weird happened today," Nick said; he was sitting on his bed and looking out the window. "There was this guy on the bus who was smiling at me and talking to me. He was being really friendly. I think he was coming on to me, Jeff. He must've thought I was gay."

"Are you?" Jeff quirked an eyebrow and Nick tossed a pillow at him.

"No, _Jeffrey_, I'm not," Nick snapped. "At least I don't think I am."

"_If you were gay, that'd be okay_

_ I mean, 'cause, hey_

_ I'd like you anyway_

_ Because you see_

_ If it were me_

_ I would feel free_

_ To say that I was gay_

"Oh, fuck it. Yeah, I'm gay and I love you, Nicky," Jeff shrugged, grabbing his best friend by the blazer and pulling him down onto the bed.

"Jeffers?" Nick whispered. "I love you too. I'm gay, but only for you, baby."


	15. Baby, It's Cold Outside

It was one of those cold mornings at Dalton Academy and Nick was parting his hair in the mirror.

"Nicky!" Jeff whined. "What are you doing?" Jeff was holed up under his covers as Nick tried to pull him out.

"Come on, Jeff. It's ten a.m. and you need to get your butt out of bed," Nick declared.

"Just ten more minutes," Jeff moaned.

"You said ten more minutes half an hour ago. Now get up," Nick said, pulling on his boyfriend's ankles. Jeff had trouble getting out of bed in the morning and Nick had meant to fix this problem a while back. He promptly pulled the covers from underneath Jeff. He started to shiver, considering his only attire was a tight T-shirt and a pair of boxers. As much as this turned Nick on, he was tired of fighting with Jeff in the morning.

"Nicky, give back the covers. It's cold," he complained.

"Then get out of bed and take a shower," Nick said, trying to conceal his excitement at finding Jeff like this.

"Wait, Nick, you're warm. Come over here," Jeff said, lifting his head. Nick sighed and went to lie down next to Jeff. "Mmm, Nicky, hold me." Nick complied and wrapped his arms around Jeff, who sighed. "That's better. Thank you, Nicky, I love you."

"I love you too, Jeffy," Nick said, kissing Jeff's temple.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Jeff mumbled, drifting off.


	16. A Boy Like That

"What is Sebastian doing now?" Nick asked. He and Jeff just saw Sebastian run past them on their way out the front door. Jeff spotted a folder under Sebastian's arm and nudged Nick.

"Come on, we gotta stop him and find out," he said. The two took chase after Sebastian. Fortunately, Jeff was on the track team at his old school and leaped onto the taller boy just as he left the gate.

"What the fuck, you guys?" Sebastian yelled, getting up off the concrete and brushing off his blazer. "What is wrong with you two?"

"What's in the folder, Sebastian? It must be something evil if you're in such a rush." Nick grabbed the folder and opened it to find pictures of Kurt's stepbrother's head on a female model's exposed body.

"Regionals are next week. I get it; you're going to blackmail Finn and the New Directions with these pictures, right?" Nick demanded.

"You guessed it, great for you, Duval. Now give me that folder," Sebastian ordered. Nick shook his head. "As your captain, I order you to give me that folder."

"Like that's gonna happen," Nick smirked as he tore the photos in half. The brunet didn't see the next few seconds before realizing he was on the ground, holding the left side of his face. Sebastian was currently trying to keep Jeff from jumping on him again.

"Smythe, you…you son of a bitch!" Jeff yelled, throwing blind punches at the taller boy.

"Sterling, if you don't want to be in the hospital with your boyfriend, you'd better quit it," Sebastian said.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Thad, Cameron, and Louis came out of the building. "Jeff, what are you yelling about?"

"Sebastian punched Nick." Jeff was indignant. "I'm going to break his meerkat face!" Thad and Cameron had to hold Jeff back.

"Sebastian, why did you hit Nick?" Louis asked. Nick, still on the ground, was surprised how calm Louis was; the short, black-haired boy was usually the one fighting with Sebastian. "And for once in your life, tell the truth."

"That little piece of shit is getting in my way again," Sebastian snapped.

"You're trying to blackmail the competition!" Jeff shouted. "Look at these," he gathered up the torn photos from the ground and showed Louis, "it's Kurt's stepbrother, Finn. His head was Photoshopped onto a Playboy model's body."

"Okay. I have to ask you, Jeff. How do you know that's a Playboy model?" Louis raised an eyebrow skeptically. Nick looked up at Jeff curiously.

"That doesn't matter," Jeff said quickly. "The point is Sebastian's trying to cheat."

"Bite me, you little bitch," Sebastian snarled, prompting Jeff to attempt to attack him again.

"Jeff, take Nick and go inside now," Louis ordered. Jeff didn't move. "Do I have to ask you again?" Jeff scowled but complied. "Thad, Cameron, I got this." The two Warblers looked uneasily at Louis before following Jeff and Nick into the building.

"So what are you going to do, Herlihy?" Sebastian sneered, glaring at Louis. The shorter boy walked over to Sebastian and punched him in the stomach.

"That's for Nick." He punched Sebastian again. "That's for taking over the Warblers." He kicked Sebastian while he was on the ground. "And that was for messing with my little brother. Alex just started here, you filthy fucking slut. The last thing he needs is you pursuing him to the ends of the Earth like you did with Blaine."

"You little bitch," Sebastian wheezed, clutching his stomach. "You're going to regret this."

"No, I'm not. You know why? Because you're going to give up your captainship or I take this here video of you throwing that slushie at Blaine and giving it to the cops." Louis smirked as Sebastian's eyes widened in fear. "I know the New Directions let you go, but I won't. I also have testimony from a fourteen-year-old that you, an eighteen-year-old, hit on him. Can we say pedo?"

"Louis, wait. Just wait." Louis raised an eyebrow, looking at Sebastian. "I'm sorry."

"I don't believe that any more than you changing. Give it up, Sebastian. You're always going to be a low-class slut with no morals. I have to go. Don't forget to file your resignation though."

"Fuck my life," Sebastian groaned.


	17. The Love You Save

On January 18, 2010, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling, two boys so very in love, got in a car accident that took Nick's life. Jeff was in the hospital for weeks and looking forward to seeing his boyfriend again when his mother told him that Nick didn't make it. Silent for a second and letting this sink in, Jeff jumped out of his hospital bed and went searching for Nick. He scoured the entire hospital before returning to his room, where Nick's parents had come to comfort Jeff and to give him Nick's possessions. Jeff couldn't believe that Nick, his beloved Nick, was gone.

The two were inseparable since the day they met, in kindergarten, Nick was the new boy and was the target of the class bully, and then Jeff came and defended him. Through grade school and junior high the two went, always together. High school was the worst of it all; Nick had attempted suicide when the bullying went too far, and Jeff was there to save him from himself. Their parents transferred them to Dalton Academy to protect them, and it was at Dalton when Nick and Jeff realized their feelings for each other; they soon began to date and everything seemed to be perfect…until the accident.

* * *

**January 18, 2011**:

Jeff sat in the Warblers common room, looking at the last framed photo of him and Nick. He sniffed and leaned back against the couch, pressing the picture to his chest.

"Hi, Jeff," a voice whispered. Jeff sat up, looking around and he saw Kurt standing at the door. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," Jeff replied, trying to hold his tears back.

"What's wrong?" Kurt sat down next to the tall blond.

"It's been a year since…" Jeff couldn't find the sentence, and buried his face in his hands. Kurt rubbed the boy's back.

"You don't have to tell me," Kurt said.

"Nick and I were going for a drive around the edge of Ohio, and we got into an accident. Nicky was killed instantly; I don't know how or why I survived, but Nicky should be here with me today, not gone." Fresh tears came to Jeff's eyes and he let himself fall onto Kurt, who looked a little surprised.

"It's all gonna be okay, Jeff. I'm sure Nick wouldn't want you to cry," Kurt whispered, continuing to make circles on Jeff's back.

"You didn't know him though!" Jeff burst out, and then he sniffed again. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No, I understand. Nick was your boyfriend and I never met him, but I wish I could have. He sounds like an awesome guy," Kurt consoled.

"I miss him so much," Jeff broke down again.

"I know how it feels, Jeff. My mom, she died when I was eight. Doctor said it was lung cancer. She didn't have long, so I visited her every day. When I came home from school one day, I really needed my mom, but my dad said she'd passed on," Kurt explained in a voice just above a whisper.

"Oh, Kurt," Jeff muttered, wrapping an arm around the countertenor, who wiped his eyes. "We'll get through the memories together, okay?" Kurt nodded and hugged Jeff.

"Why don't we adjourn to my dorm and talk?" Kurt suggested. Jeff smiled for the first time all day and followed Kurt upstairs.


	18. Never Thought I'd Get to Meet the Devil

_**A/N**_: Nate is an OC I created; he's Nick's older brother.

* * *

I stood outside my house, waiting for the blind date my best friend Jenny had set me up on. Apparently, there wasn't too many out gay men in Ohio, and Jenny said that this guy was a total catch.

"Hey!" a voice called. I looked up to see a tall, dark blond boy standing by a Prius. "Are you Nate?" I nodded and walked over to the boy. "I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe. I guess you're my blind date." He seemed to look me up and down, and he smirked.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"How about BreadstiX, it's the perfect date restaurant," he suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I opened the passenger door on Sebastian's Prius and climbed in. He jumped in next to me and put a hand on my leg. I pretended not to notice.

"Nate?"

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Are you okay? You look a little stressed."

"I'm fine," I replied shortly. All of a sudden, I noticed the car had stopped and there was a force of nibbling at my neck. Paranoia struck and I shoved the force away; I shook my head and looked over at Sebastian, who was leaning against his door, a smirk on his meerkat face. "If that was you, do _not_ do that unless you want your face broken. Got it?"

"Ooh, I like them feisty," he purred.

"Ugh, my brother was right about you," I scoffed.

"What's this? Your brother knows me? Who's your brother?" Sebastian looked curious.

"Shit," I muttered. I wasn't planning on letting it slip this early. You see, the second Sebastian introduced himself to me; I knew who he was because my little brother goes to Dalton Academy and has told me all about the new Warbler captain, who abused the Warblers. I intended on making the bastard pay for messing with my brother.

"Come on, tell me. Who's your brother?"

I smirked in the same fashion as Sebastian and his faded almost instantly. "You know how you held auditions for a new lead Warbler a few weeks ago and how you humiliated a lot of them?"

"Your brother's a Warbler?" he asked, and then a realization dawned on him. "Wait, no fucking way. Nate…Nate Duval…you're Nick's brother?"

"Bingo," I whispered, leaning over towards Sebastian, who looked petrified. "I'm sure Nicky's told you guys about me, hasn't he?"

"Y-yeah, you-you're c-crazy," Sebastian stammered.

"You got that right, Smythe. And you are long overdue," I said. "Now, to Dalton, and make it quick." Sebastian swallowed and started the engine.

* * *

"Smythe, get your skinny ass upstairs and bring my brother down," I ordered as Sebastian got out of the car. He nodded and ran into the school. I chuckled and a few minutes later, Nick came outside followed by Jeff, his boyfriend.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking fearful.

"For once, I'm not here to hurt you, Nicky. In fact, I'm here to protect you from this guy." I jerked my head towards Sebastian. "You told me that he bullies the Warblers, is that correct?" Nick nodded.

"Nate, you didn't have to come all this way," Nick said.

"Nicky, it'll be okay. I can take care of myself, that's why I'm your big brother," I replied, grabbing Sebastian by the collar and yanking him forward. "Smythe, you deliberately targeted my brother after his audition, calling it and I quote 'something that I could've heard better from your little bitch of a boyfriend'. Does that sound familiar?"

"Nicky, you didn't say he said that," Jeff whispered.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Nick mumbled.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I asked, shaking Sebastian, who by this time had turned pale.

"Nick, I'm sorry," he moaned.

"Not just Nick." I dug my nails into Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jeff," Sebastian whispered.

"You've got more apologizing to do, Smythe. Come on, we're going inside. Nicky, Jeff, wake the other Warblers. I'm going to make everything right around here," I said, dragging Sebastian after me.

"Nate?" Nick came up next to me.

"Nicky?" I looked down at him.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered, but I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No one messes with my little brother, except me, of course." Nick smiled at this and chased Jeff upstairs. "As for you, Meerkat Face, you sit right there and keep your trap shut, understood?" I shoved him onto the couch in the Warblers rehearsal room. I was surprised I still knew my way around; I graduated from here like three years ago.

"What's going on?" a voice asked and I saw a group of about ten other boys standing at the door.

"Come in, boys. Someone has an apology for you." I ushered the boys into the room. "Now," I said when everyone was settled, "you all may have heard of me. I'm Nate Duval, Nick's older brother." A lot of faces were surprised and a little scared. "I'm sure Nick's told you plenty of horror stories about what I've done, but that's not why I'm here tonight. I am here to help you with a big problem I heard you're having. Also known as this guy," I indicated Sebastian. "Anyone have a question, a complaint?"

One boy, a tall, skinny redhead, stood up. "Yeah, I do. Sebastian, he hits us. You see this bruise?" The boy pointed a mark on his left arm. "Sebastian did that; he punched me when I disagreed with him." I looked over at Sebastian, who looked like he'd rather be dead.

"And your name is?" I asked.

"Kevin," the boy replied.

"Sit down, Kevin," I said. He complied and glared at Sebastian. "Anyone else?" The boy I recognized, but couldn't place a name stood up.

"Thad is my name and I have a confession to make," he said, tears coming to his eyes. "I hooked up with Sebastian because my girlfriend broke up with me. Afterwards, he took pictures and said that he'd get me expelled if I didn't give up my spot on the Warblers Council."

"Well, Sebastian, you know what this tells me? That you are an even bigger asshole than I thought," I said morosely. "Everyone, I am going to give you a chance to do something that would never happen on a normal day. I will hold Sebastian and you all can beat the shit out of him. Afterwards, he will resign his captainship of the Warblers, and if I hear that he's messed with any of you again, I'll be back to raise hell."

* * *

Half an hour later, after every Warbler got their chance to hurt Sebastian, I released him and he fell onto the floor, moaning.

"Be a man and get up, Sebastian," I snapped. He continued moaning, so I grabbed his collar and threw him back onto the couch. "Okay, everyone, that was great. And it is past ten, so I'm gonna go to the hospital and check on Cousin Blainers. Any more trouble, tell Nick to call me, okay? See you boys later." I left Dalton, and drove home.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Dalton, Sebastian was still moaning and complaining about how much he ached.

"Shut up, Sebastian. You totally deserved it," Nick said, a smile on his face.

"I hate you, Nick," he grumbled, trying to open one of his black eyes.

"I hate you too, Sebastian." Nick smirked and suddenly remembered something. "You know what, Sebastian?"

"What?" he demanded.

"Did you know Blaine's my cousin? And with that slushie you threw, you hurt my family?" Nick was satisfied with the alarmed look Sebastian had. "Yeah, Nate doesn't take very well to people who hurt our family, and, with your track record, God knows he'll probably kill you."

"Nick, Nicky, don't tell him, please," Sebastian pleaded. "Please, I'll do anything. I-I don't think you should tell him. Please, Nicky."

"I can promise you I won't tell him, but as for Blaine or Kurt, I have no control over them. They might just blurt something out." Nick was enjoying making Sebastian squirm. "I'll see you in the morning, Sebastian." And with that, Nick left the room, turning out the lights on his way.

"Fuck my life," Sebastian mumbled, sinking into the couch.


	19. This is Where I Came In

"Jeff, come on. Impromptu performance," Nick called, looking around the room for his best friend. "Blaine said he's doing Katy Perry and I want to be there. Where are you?"

"Wait, what's going on?" A blond head popped up from under the covers and Nick sighed. Jeff almost always took a nap after classes, he knew this, but somehow forgot. "Blaine and Katy Perry are what?"

"I saw some new guy on the stairs. Blaine's gonna show him the Warblers. Let's get out there," Nick explained.

"Come lie down next to me, Nicky," Jeff coaxed, pouting a little. Nick couldn't resist Jeff's pouty face and complied. "I love you," Jeff whispered.

"Wait, what?" Nick sat up, confused.

"I love you, Nick. I have for a really long time, but I didn't know if you felt the same way," the blond replied, his eyes downcast. Nick took a breath, took Jeff's face in his hands, and kissed him.

"I love you too, Jeff," he said once they broke apart. "Remember the day we met? You were the only kid who came to play with me. Everyone thought I was some kind of leper 'cause of all the protective crap my mom made me put on."

"I remember." Jeff smiled at the memory. "I saw all the other kids playing tag and the one little black-haired boy sitting alone, all bundled up in coats and stuff. I walked over and introduced myself as Jeffy. And you called yourself Nicky."

"Ah, the joy of being a kindergartener," Nick said, pulling Jeff closer.

"First grade was the start of it all," Jeff whispered, a few tears rimming his eyes. "Remember Lenny Crandall? He was raised by his crazy dad who hated gay people, and because we were always together, he used to call us fags."

"That little bitch," Nick muttered. "And he somehow always rounded up more and more kids to team up against us."

"Fifth grade was the best, 'cause we had Mr. Gilmour, who always told Lenny to shut up whenever he opened his mouth." Jeff brushed a lock of hair from his eyes and looked into Nick's brown eyes, smiling.

"But middle school was the start of our downhill spiral. There was Kennedy Summers, remember? He had his whole band of eighth graders and they loved to toss you against the lockers." Nick protectively wrapped his arms around Jeff. "No one is going to do that to you ever again."

"After Kennedy got suspended, everything seemed fine," Jeff continued. "Until freshman year when we wanted to go to prom together because none of the girls asked us, Principal Willis told us we couldn't, and we both transferred here. I think becoming Warblers was one of the best things that ever happened. And when Blaine transferred in, we became his best friends."

"Which reminds me, why aren't we singing Katy Perry with him?" Nick looked up. A knock came at the door and both boys shot up. "C-come in," Nick called. The door opened to reveal Blaine and the boy Nick saw earlier.

"Hey, guys, you missed the number," Blaine said. "Anyway, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Nick and Jeff, who are looking very comfy together."

"Shut up, Blaine!" Nick snapped, turning red.

"Hey, Kurt, what's going on?" Jeff had gotten up and walked over to the brunet, who looked a little nervous.

"Blaine has the spy!" Wes, David, and Thad walked by and Thad pointed out Kurt, who flinched.

"Who's a spy?" Jeff asked.

"Who have you NOT seen before?" Thad asked pointedly, putting a huge emphasis on the 'not'.

"I-I just h-heard the Warblers w-were really g-good," Kurt stammered, looking around at the small group of boys as if expecting to get jumped.

"Whoa, okay, Kurt, we're not going to hurt you," Blaine assured him.

"Badly…," Nick quipped and Blaine glared at him.

"Ignore him, Kurt. He and Jeff are idiots," Blaine said, waving a hand.

"Nicky and I are not idiots," Jeff said defensively.

"Nicky?" David raised his eyebrows skeptically. Jeff put a hand to his mouth, and then proceeded to push everyone out of the room.

"Get out, get out, get out," he hissed, slamming the door. He looked over at Nick, who grinned and kissed him again.


	20. You Make Me Feel Mighty Real

As the Warblers left McKinley after congratulating Blaine for West Side Story, Nick pulled out his phone and called Jeff, who was back at Dalton, sick in their dorm room.

"Hey, Jeff, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Jeff coughed. "How was it? Did you tape it? I want to see Blaine kiss a girl."

"I got it, Jeffers. I'll watch it with you when we get back," Nick promised. "I love you."

"Love you too," Jeff replied. After hanging up, Nick felt a hand rubbing his shoulder; he turned to see a smirking Sebastian. Nick shrugged the taller boy's hand off and walked to his car.

"Come on, Nick, Jeff doesn't have to know," Sebastian whispered, slipping in between Nick and his car door.

"Sebastian, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not going to happen. Even if I wasn't dating Jeff, I wouldn't want you," Nick said, pushing Sebastian out of the way.

"You are not going back to Dalton until you give me some credit," Sebastian retorted, grabbing Nick's wrist.

"You don't deserve any, you slut," Nick snapped.

"What is going on over here?" Kurt walked over and pulled Nick away from Sebastian, who looked ready to kill. "Are you trying to ruin someone else's life?" he demanded. "I saw the way you were looking at Blaine, so let me be blunt, _stay away from him_. As for Nick and Jeff, they were made for each other, and you have no chance at breaking them up. Now go stand on the street corner for the next creepy old guy to pick you up."

"Damn, Kurt," Nick said, surprised by the brunet's way with words.

"Now, Mr. Duval, shall we?" Kurt opened Nick's car door, making the boy blush as he got in. "You give Jeff a hug for me, won't you? I saw his Facebook status about being sick."

"I will, Kurt." Nick smiled as he turned on the car, but Kurt put a hand on the window and leaned in.

"If I find any video of my portrayal of Officer Krupke or Blaine kissing Rachel on YouTube, just remember, I know where you live," he whispered. Nick nodded, remembering when he and Jeff put up the video of the Warblers performing "_Animal_". Kurt had burst into their room and… Nick shook his head, trying _not_ to remember. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

"As for you, Sir Sluts-a-Lot, disregard my earlier statement and come with me," Kurt said, grabbing Sebastian's arm and hauling the taller boy into the school.

* * *

"Nicky!" Jeff ran to hug his boyfriend as the black-haired boy walked into the room. "Are you okay?" Jeff frowned, seeing the look in Nick's eyes.

"That filthy bastard Sebastian tried to hit on me, but Kurt came along and told him off," he explained.

"I'm going to break his face," Jeff grumbled. Nick put a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Jeffy, if he messes with us again, we'll pull the good old _Home Alone_ on him, okay?" Jeff nodded and kissed Nick on the cheek before flopping down on the bed. Nick walked over to his laptop and connected his video camera to it.

* * *

Nick and Jeff were risen an hour and a half later by a slamming door. They stuck their heads out the door to see a very pissed-off looking Sebastian, whose eye was blackened and blazer was torn.

"Whoa, Seb, what happened?" Jerry, Sebastian's roommate, asked.

"It was that goddamn Hummel and his fucking pack of losers," Sebastian snapped. "And you're dead, Duval," he said, spotting Nick. Nick and Jeff ducked away and locked the door as Sebastian began to pound on the door.

"Get the hell out here, Duval, and take your beating like a man," Sebastian yelled.

"Okay, who pissed off Sebastian this time?" Thad asked, coming out of his dorm. "Nick, Jeff, what did you guys do? Damn, Sebastian, who gave you the black eye? I know Nick and Jeff are annoying, but they're not vicious."

"Blaine gave me this," he said, continuing to pound on Room 36. "His smarmy gay-faced boyfriend told his little glee club about me and the Latina girl yelled at me, and then punched me a few times."

"Does this anything to do with you hitting on Blaine?" Jerry asked. "I saw that yesterday. Poor guy looked really uncomfortable. He said he had a boyfriend, but you didn't seem to be listening."

"Jerry, shut the fuck up," Sebastian ordered, pushing the smaller redhead out of the way. The boy stumbled and frowned, but went back into his room.

"We surrender," Jeff called, followed by the sound of an unlocking door.

"Oh dear," Thad muttered before retreating a few steps.

"About goddamn-," Sebastian started to say before getting knocked against the wall. Nick and Jeff's laundry basket struck Sebastian in the chest. It was hanging from a rope at the top of the door. The two boys high-fived as the brunet stood up coughing and walking back to his dorm without another word.

"You guys…," Thad started towards the two but Jeff slammed the door. "I don't why I even try."

* * *

"That was awesome!" Nick said, hugging Jeff. The blond grinned and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"I love you, Nicky," he whispered, snuggling himself against the shorter boy's chest.

"I love you too, Jeffy," Nick said, kissing the top of Jeff's head.


	21. Tell Me Why

Kurt watched as Sebastian pushed his way through patrons on his way out of the Lima Bean; the two had just sniped at each other over Blaine and Kurt's last comment ("Is there someone who treated you so badly you take your suppressed anger out on everyone else?") made the tall brunet redden and leave in a rush.

"Where's Sebastian going so fast?" Blaine sat back down with his coffee. "What happened?"

"He had stuff to do," Kurt replied, sipping his coffee. The two talked about the upcoming competition, but Kurt's mind was elsewhere; all he could think about was the look on Sebastian's face.

"Kurt, honey, is something wrong?" Blaine asked, putting a hand on Kurt's.

"Just tired is all," Kurt smiled softly. Blaine smiled in return and the two left the coffee shop, hand in hand.

* * *

"_Does Blaine know?_" Kurt found the Facebook message when he got home. Surprised that Sebastian had contacted him, Kurt replied with a simple "_No_."

"_Will you meet me tomorrow at Dalton? 3:30?_" came the reply. Kurt raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the Warbler's motives. Another message arrived a few seconds later that said "_I promise not to kill you_."

"_Fine, but someone needs to be in the next room. You know I don't trust you_," Kurt sent back.

"_All right, Nick and Jeff can make out in the next room_."

* * *

The next day, Kurt drove out to Dalton after being sure he had a can of mace stashed in his pocket. He walked up to the school and the door opened, revealing a weary-looking Sebastian.

"Hummel," he nodded. "Come on in."

"Kurt!" Kurt was attack-hugged by two overexcited boys in blazers. "Where's Blaine?" Nick and Jeff asked in unison.

"He's at home, checking on family stuff," Kurt said.

"We miss you. Why didn't you come visit us?" Jeff pouted.

"Because he's busy, now go away, you two," Sebastian ordered, taking Kurt by the shoulder and leading him into the rehearsal room.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Kurt asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"What you said yesterday, you're right," Sebastian said softly, taking a seat on the couch. "There was someone who made me feel like shit when we were together. His name was James, and he was the first guy to tell me I was attractive." Kurt moved to sit down next to the usually smirking Warbler, who now looked like he was going to cry.

"Was he abusive?" Kurt whispered. Sebastian nodded.

"Both emotionally and physically," Sebastian replied. He looked around before rolling up a sleeve to reveal a burn mark on his elbow. "James did that. He smoked all the time and once he got really angry and burned me. I remember his exact words: 'Seb, don't you dare cry like a little girl. Be a fucking man for once or I'll beat it into you.' It all went downhill from there."

Kurt swallowed and put a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he said. "He's gone now, does that help?" Sebastian shook his head and leaned himself into Kurt's lap, still shaking with sobs.

"Please, Kurt, don't leave me here," Sebastian whispered. "I'm sorry for being a dick, just please." Kurt looked at the helpless figure in his lap, and began to stroke the brown hair from Sebastian's eyes.

"You'll be all right, just let it out." Kurt took Sebastian's hand and squeezed it.

"I remember the first date," he reminisced. "James picked me up outside my old school and we went to the movies. He picked it, it was a foreign vampire movie called '_Let the Right One In_'. I thought it was pretty freaky and I curled up to James, who kissed me then. I felt like I was floating through Heaven and I couldn't stop looking into his bright blue eyes.

"After the movie, James took me to BreadstiX and we had an amazing time. He was absolutely perfect and all my friends loved him. The first time he yelled at me was when he took me to Scandals and a random guy flirted with me. I tried to tell him it was nothing, but he slapped me."

"Why did you stay with him for so long?" Kurt asked.

"He told me he loved me and, on top of that, I was living with him. My parents, well, my dad, kicked me out when I came out to them," Sebastian explained. "A lot of his yelling ended with him telling me he loved me. I was so stupid, thinking that he would do that so often." After a short pause, Sebastian looked up at Kurt. "Do you believe in true love?"

Kurt nodded. "It's not just about being intimate. If you know he truly loves you back, like Blaine and I, maybe you were really meant to be. Did you go to Paris to get away from James?"

"That was my dad; he said he wanted me to focus on my studies, so I was shipped off to Paris on the next plane out. Since I got back, I haven't heard anything about James," Sebastian shrugged. "You know, Hummel, you're actually pretty cool. Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome, but my statement still stands, stay the hell away from my boyfriend," Kurt said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Or I will have to resort to drastic measures and, trust me; you do _not_ want to know what those are."

"Fine, I can always find some remotely hotter guy at the bar." Kurt shook his head as Sebastian's usual smirk returned.

"You'll never find someone who truly loves you at the rate you're going," he said, a hand on the door. "Look at Nick and Jeff, infuriating as they may be, they were made for each other."

"See you at Regionals?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Beat you at Regionals," Kurt shot back, grinning, and left the room. Sebastian could hear the faint sounds of Nick and Jeff chasing after Kurt. Maybe Hummel was right, he thought. He walked back to his dorm and booted up his laptop. In the Google search bar, he typed _gay dating sites_.


	22. It's All Coming Back to Me Now

"Nick, keep your eyes on your own paper," Kurt hissed during study hall. He glared at the short black-haired Warbler and slipped his arm around his work.

"Come on, Kurt, this is so hard!" Nick whined. "Can I just get one answer please?" Kurt sighed in disgust and jotted something down before showing Nick his paper. Nick grinned and copied it down.

"Nicky, that's not the right answer," Jeff whispered. Nick looked down and seemed to do calculations in his head before gawking at Kurt, who was now smirking. Nick threw down his pencil and slid down in his chair.

"Kurt, you suck. At least I haven't been eye-fucking Blaine for the past four months!" Nick huffed. Jeff coughed and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah!" Blaine burst into the room and threw papers into the air, but he stopped suddenly when he saw Jeff trying to intervene between Kurt and Nick. "What's going on, guys?"

"I'm trying to keep Kurt from killing Nick," Jeff called. Nick was struggling to use Jeff as a shield from Kurt's attempts at his life. Blaine was briefly reminded of a time he went to McKinley to find Santana lunging for Rachel in the choir room. Kurt gave up and stormed out of the hall, slamming the doors on his way.

"Nick, what did you do?" Blaine asked, walking over to the embarrassed-looking brunet.

"He was trying to copy Kurt's answers, and then…," Jeff started to explain but Nick cut him off.

"I said that I wasn't the one who was eye-fucking you for four months," he said quietly. "It just came out so fast I couldn't stop it."

"Kurt's been what?" Blaine now looked utterly confused and Nick and Jeff shared knowing glances.

"Dude, Blaine, he likes you. I mean, likes you likes you," Jeff replied. "As in he wants to kiss you."

"He does?" Blaine frowned, trying to remember the times he'd had with Kurt since they met. The way Kurt was looking at him during "_Teenage Dream_", that sad yet hopeful look on his face after confronting Karofsky at McKinley, how Kurt had auditioned for a solo with "_Don't Cry for Me, Argentina_", their duet of "_Baby, It's Cold Outside_", and especially when Kurt had admitted his feelings for Blaine on Valentine's Day.

"Blaine, from the day he came here, it was pretty damn obvious," Louis said.

"You're such an oblivious flirt, Blainers," Wes added, ruffling Blaine's hair.

"I should go talk to him," Blaine whispered. "As for you, Nicholas Wayne Duval, you better apologize to him." Nick nodded and sat down next to Jeff.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine knocked on the dorm Kurt shared with Jeff. "Are you okay?" No answer came, so Blaine opened the door to find Kurt face-down on his bunk.

"Just go away." His voice was muffled by the pillow. Blaine sighed and sat down next to Kurt.

"Kurt, do you like me?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Blaine, more than anyone else in the world," Kurt said, sitting up. "You were the only one who was there for me last November. You were the only one who cared. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too." Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and the two stayed like that for what seemed like a long time. The door opened and Jeff came in, followed by Nick.

"Hey, Kurt," Nick said, looking sad. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier about you and Blaine. I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?" Kurt smiled and hugged Nick.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Kurt, can I just say something?" Blaine interrupted.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_ You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_ You know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_ Before you met me, I was all right but things were kinda heavy_

_ You brought me to life, now every February_

_ You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_ Let's go all the way tonight_

_ No regrets, just love_

_ We can dance until we die_

_ You and I, we'll be young forever_."

The rest of the Warblers came in behind Nick and Jeff and sang the chorus with Blaine:

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_ The way you turn me on_

_ I can't sleep_

_ Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_ My heart stops when you look at me_

_ Just one touch, now, baby, I believe_

_ This is real, so take a chance_

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_."

"We'll never look back. It's you and me forever," Blaine promised. Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine in front of the Warblers, who looked at each other and their new favorite ship.


	23. Tell Me a Lie

Kurt Hummel walked into Dalton Academy; he stood on the staircase, clutching his shoulder bag and looking around anxiously.

"Hi, are you new?" a voice asked. Kurt looked down to see a short, curly-haired boy with beautiful hazel eyes looking up at him. Kurt nodded and walked down the remaining steps to face the boy.

"I'm Blaine. If you want, I can show you around," he offered.

"I-I'm Kurt. If you don't mind," Kurt said nervously.

"It would be my pleasure," Blaine smiled. The two began to walk down the corridor and Blaine slipped his arm through Kurt's. "So where did you transfer from?"

"McKinley High," Kurt replied, feeling a slight nausea from the memories. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he sat down.

"Were you bullied?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt nodded and buried his face in his hands. "It's okay. I was too, that's why I transferred here. Don't worry, Kurt, they're gone now. Everything is going to be okay." Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and saw that he meant it.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"Now, on a lighter note, do you sing?" Blaine looked cheerful.

"I was in the Glee club at McKinley," Kurt said, brightening.

"Blaine!" A collective voice yelled, making Kurt flinch.

"Guys, seriously?" Blaine said. Kurt watched as two boys, one brunet and one blond, flung themselves at Blaine. "Kurt, these insanely hyper and exceptionally thoughtless boys are Nick and Jeff. Nick, Jeff, this is Kurt. He's new."

"Hi, Kurt," the brunet exclaimed, jumping to attention. "I'm Nick, and this is my boyfriend Jeff." The blond waved excitedly.

"I bet the question on his mind is if Dalton's a gay school," Jeff said. "It's not, but Nick and I are, and so is Blaine, and we're pretty sure Wes and David are secret gay lovers."

"How many times do we have to tell you? Just because we're always together does not mean we're lovers!" An Asian boy walked out of a classroom, closely flanked by an African-American boy. "Hi, I'm Wes, and this is David. Welcome to Dalton, and don't worry, Nick and Jeff are one of a kind, so they're the only ones who'll cause you grief while you're here."

* * *

Two months passed and Kurt was settled into Dalton Academy. Blaine was his best friend and closest confidante. Nick and Jeff never gave Kurt any additional annoyance other than the part that everyone else suffered. Kurt became a Warbler alongside Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David. He still kept in contact with his friends at McKinley, having sleepovers with Rachel, Mercedes, and the girls every other weekend. Life was good, or so he thought for a new boy had just transferred in and set his sights on Kurt, whose feelings for Blaine were completely obvious to everyone…that is, except Blaine.

"Kurt, come on. Let's go give the new guy a welcoming committee," Nick said, pulling Kurt away from the window where he was studying.

"Fine, but don't scare him away," Kurt relented and followed Nick and Jeff into the main hall where a tall brunet was standing.

"Hi, I'm Nick, this is Jeff and Kurt," Nick introduced himself, extending a hand to the boy.

"Sebastian Smythe," the boy replied, looking at each Warbler in turn, until he laid eyes on Kurt, who was busy studying his nails to notice.

"Nick! Jeff! Get in here!" Wes yelled.

"Gotta go," Nick and Jeff said in unison before taking off upstairs.

"So, is Dalton a gay school like I heard?" Sebastian asked smoothly, moving closer to Kurt.

"No, just insane," Kurt said, looking up to find a pair of lust-ridden green eyes on him. He stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Come on. Why don't we go find a nice, quiet place and talk?" Sebastian suggested.

"Uh, I have to get back to studying," Kurt excused lamely and turned to leave but Sebastian caught his arm and pulled him back.

"If you have a boyfriend, he doesn't have to know," the brunet purred.

"Please, I'm not okay with this," Kurt whimpered, but Sebastian didn't seem to hear him.

"Let him go." Kurt was relieved to hear Blaine's voice. Sebastian released Kurt and looked around for the source.

"Who's there?" he demanded. Blaine walked down the stairs and looked at Sebastian, anger evident on his face. Sebastian, deciding Blaine wasn't worth it, reached towards Kurt again, but Blaine stepped in front of him.

"Touch him again and I will end you," Blaine hissed.

"Who are you, his boyfriend?" Sebastian smiled cockily.

"As a matter of fact, I am and if you put one of your syphilis-infested hands on him, I'll break your wrist," Blaine threatened. Sebastian scowled and pushed past Blaine on his way out.

"This isn't over, either of you," he said.

* * *

"Blaine, why did you call me your boyfriend?" Kurt asked; the two were sitting across from each other in Kurt's dorm.

"I couldn't stand for that smirky meerkat-faced douche to put his hands on you and because…I kinda…sorta…like you," he said this last part softly. Kurt felt a rush of excitement at Blaine's words and scooted closer to him.

"I like you too," he whispered. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's and they stayed that way for a few moments before pulling apart.

"It's Klaine!" Nick and Jeff burst into the room. Nick jumped onto his bed and used an arm to hold himself up.

"Geez, do you two just follow us around?" Kurt asked, looking pissed but slightly amused.

"Pretty much," Jeff confirmed. "Now it's official: Klaine FTW!" Kurt shook his head and leaned against Blaine, who kissed his forehead.


	24. Little Blaine Warbler

"Hey, Blaine." Sebastian slid beside Blaine on the couch in the Dalton common room. "How's it going?"

"I still miss Kurt," the boy replied softly. "I'm so stupid to think I cheated on him."

"Blaine, it's been two months. Move on."

"I can't," Blaine moaned, burying his head in his hands. Sebastian rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket, producing a marijuana cigarette.

"Take this." Sebastian held it up; Blaine looked up curiously. "It'll make you feel better."

"Sebastian, I am not getting high. God knows what evil things you're going to do to me." Sebastian lit the cigarette and shoved it into Blaine's mouth.

"Seb…" Sebastian stepped back and smirked as Blaine inhaled.

"_Little Blaine Warbler_

_ With his blazer oh so tight_

_ Little Blaine Warbler_

_ With his heart not alright_

_ Little Blaine Warbler_

_ Needs a change in his life_

_ Little Blaine Warbler_

_ Needs a man…_"

"Sebastian?" Blaine whispered.

"_Now come on, Blaine Warbler_

_It's time that you learned to be bad_

_You make a charming armful_

_So snuggle up, my buttercup, cuz you've been had_

"_Oh, smoke it, Blaine Warbler_

_Dissolve in the sweet burning glow_

_Come lose yourself in pleasure_

_When the bambalacha's got you, you'll forget the word "No"_

_Kurt was a rube, provincial and dull_

_Don't be tricked, he's strictly quadrilateral!_"

Blaine looked up at Sebastian, his eyes full of lust.

"_Kurt's a boy, I'm ready for men_

_ Let's go up and down and up and down and down again_

_ I feel a little naughty!_"

"Baby, you know I'll help you relax," Sebastian purred, throwing himself at Blaine. The short curly-haired boy grabbed a nearby rotary phone and began wrapping it around Sebastian's wrists.

"I'll tie you up with phone cord. We'll play with whips and nipple clips and candle wax." He rubbed his erection up against Sebastian, who now looked a little unnerved.

"Now hold on, Blaine Warbler. Let's not get carried away!" Sebastian scooted backwards.

"_Just call me your Big Daddy_

_ And Daddy's got some scary little games to play_

_ I'll lather you up and give you a shave_

_ A paddling while straddling my little slave_,"

Blaine continued. Sebastian was now completely freaked out and tried to push Blaine off of him as the shorter brunet used a magazine to hit him with.

"Down on your knees! It's pointless to fight! Save your strength, it's gonna be a lengthy night!" Blaine spanked Sebastian again before Sebastian broke free and ran out into the corridor.

"Don't you run, I'm not done! Can't you tell we've just begun? What's your rush? You're not having fun?"

"No, I'm really not!" Sebastian called over his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick and Jeff came out of their room, only to have Sebastian shove his way into their room.

"Sebastian, what did you do?" Jeff asked.

"Blaine's gone crazy," he whispered, his voice shaking with fear. Nick and Jeff looked at each other; this was a side of Sebastian they never saw before.

"Wait, Sebastian, did you give marijuana to Blaine?" Nick demanded, pulling the brunet to his feet. "Did you?"

"Maybe," Sebastian answered meekly.

"Sebastian!" Blaine's voice yelled out.

"We're gonna go calm Blaine down, and then you apologize and accept whatever punishment you get, understood?" Jeff said, opening the door. Sebastian nodded and sat down on the desk.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Blaine came into Nick and Jeff's room, his eyes bloodshot. He looked at Sebastian and walked over to him.

"Blaine, I'm…" he started to say before Blaine punched him in the face.

"Just stay the hell away from me," he said shortly before walking out of the room. Sebastian held his nose and stared at the door.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," he whispered.


	25. Hungry Like the Wolf

Sebastian Smythe walked into Dalton Academy, his driver towing his luggage behind him. A few students stopped and stared at the new boy, who smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Arthur, my room is number 37. Get the bags there," he ordered. The stocky man nodded quickly and picked up the bags, hurrying off down the corridor. Sebastian's ears perked up at the sound of harmonizing coming from a nearby classroom. He peered through the tinted window to see a group of boys in blazers singing Duran Duran.

"_Dark in the city, night is a wire_

_ Steam in the subway, earth is afire_,"

A short boy with messy black hair sang as the rest of the boys crooned along.

"_Woman, you want me, give me a sign_

_ And catch my breathing even closer behind_."

By this time, Sebastian had opened the door and was leaning against the frame, studying the assembly with interest.

"_In touch with the ground_

_ I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

_ Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

_ And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_ Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

_ I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

_ Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_ And I'm hungry like the wolf_."

The boys chatted amongst themselves after finishing the rehearsal and the lead singer walked over to Sebastian.

"Hi, I'm Nick. Are you new here?" Sebastian nodded and extended a hand.

"Sebastian Smythe," he said. Nick shook his hand and a tall blond boy came over as well.

"This is my boyfriend, Jeff," Nick introduced. Jeff smiled and took Nick's hand.

"I heard Dalton was a gay school. Is this true?" Nick and Jeff looked at each other, and back at Sebastian.

"No, although we are, obviously, and Cameron is, and we're pretty sure Louis over there has a thing for Reese," Jeff elaborated.

"Shut it, Sterling," a small black-haired boy called.

"You know you do," Nick called back. The boy scoffed and turned back to his conversation. "So, are you interested in becoming a Warbler? You can audition right now if you want."

"Sure," Sebastian agreed.

"Hey, guys, this is Sebastian. He's auditioning," Nick announced.

"I'll pick up where you left off.

"_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide_

_ I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_

_ Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, dodo, dododo, dodo_

_ High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight_

_ You feel my heart; I'm just a moment behind_

_ Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, dodo, dododo, dodo_

"_In touch with the ground_

_ I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

_ Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found_

_ And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_ Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme_

_ I howl and I whine; I'm after you_

_ Mouth is alive, all running inside_

_ And I'm hungry like the wolf_."

"Welcome to the Warblers, Sebastian," Nick said, applauding. Jeff, Louis, and some of the other guys patted Sebastian on the shoulder.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Sebastian was settled into Dalton Academy; he was a straight-A student and active Warbler, but now he was craving power and the one place he could get it: the Warblers and his manipulative ways were starting to show.

"Hey, Nick," he said smoothly, sitting down next to the boy in the empty library.

"Hey, Seb," Nick replied cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"Okay, I guess. I was thinking, maybe, if you don't mind, I could lead sometime," he said slyly. _He's calm yet seems to be teetering on the edge_, Nick thought.

"Well, sure, man, do you have a song you'd like to lead us in?" Sebastian shook his head and leaned closer to Nick, making the brunet uncomfortable.

"I meant to lead the Warblers in general," he whispered. "Aka you give up your spot as head Warbler."

"Uh, no, thanks. I've been waiting for this since I got here," Nick chuckled.

"I wasn't _asking_," Sebastian hissed. He placed a hand on Nick's knee and came closer. "Either you give up your spot immediately or this," he pressed his lips to Nick's and took a picture with his phone, "will be sent to Jeff and everyone else in school."

"You-you w-w-wouldn't," Nick stammered, wiping his lips on his sleeve.

"I wouldn't?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and scanned through his contacts, ready to send Jeff the photo.

"No, Sebastian, please! Please don't!" Nick tried to grab the phone, but Sebastian held it out of his reach. He lowered his head and sighed. "Okay. I resign my post as Head Warbler. Will you take it?" Nick sounded on the verge of tears and Sebastian smirked triumphantly.

"Gladly," he said, gently taking Nick's Warbler pin from his blazer and leaving the library.

* * *

"Nicky, what's wrong?" Jeff looked worried when Nick returned to their dorm; his eyes were red from crying. Nick didn't respond; instead, he curled himself up on his bed. "Nicholas Wayne Duval, you can't hide anything from me. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Don't hate me," he sniffled.

"How could I hate you? I love you," Jeff whispered, clutching Nick's hand.

"Sebastian kissed me." The only thing Jeff felt at that moment was anger and had the urge to go punch Sebastian in the face.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Jeff mumbled, leaving the room before Nick could stop him. There was silence for a second before Nick heard what he knew was Jeff pounding on Sebastian's door.

"Smythe, get your smirky meerkat face out here!" he yelled.

"What the hell do you want, Sterling?" Sebastian demanded. The next thing heard was Sebastian howling in pain. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Keep your filthy lips off my Nicky!" Jeff shouted, punching Sebastian in the face again. Nick peered out the door to find Louis and Cameron holding Jeff from jumping on Sebastian.

"You'll regret this, Sterling! I swear to God, you'll regret this!" Sebastian snapped, slamming his door. Jeff came back over to Nick and kissed him.

"I'm the only one who gets to kiss you," he said. "Don't worry about Sebastian. I'll beat the crap out of him again if he tries anything."

"I love you," Nick smiled.

"Love you too." Jeff picked his boyfriend up around the waist and shut the door. Louis and Cameron looked at each other and sighed.


	26. I Want Candy

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys. I've been suffering a great deal of writer's block recently so I'm severely lacking on updates right now, but these Dalton drabbles are pretty easy to get through. Drop a review? Also, if you have any prompts, put them in your review.

* * *

"Movie night!" Nick and Jeff yelled, bursting into Kurt's dorm.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to study!" Kurt shouted. Nick and Jeff jumped onto Kurt's neatly-made bed. Kurt pressed two fingers to his head, trying to stay calm.

"Is anyone else coming? Where's Blaine?"

"Blaine's out getting us candy!" Jeff explained excitedly.

"Oh…too many Red Vines," Kurt groaned.

"We brought the movies!" Wes, David, and Thad burst into the room.

"Does anyone knock anymore?" Kurt shook his head. Wes dropped the DVDs on the bed and Nick and Jeff rifled through them.

"Why are we watching _Twilight_?" Nick moaned. "Kurt…"

"Silence; we're watching _Twilight_ because we watched _The Hangover_ last time, so this is your punishment," Kurt replied huffily. Nick continued to whine until Jeff started making out with him.

"Hey! Not on my bed!" Kurt snapped, prying the two apart.

"I'm back!" Blaine walked into the room, carrying several huge bags full of candy.

"Gummy bears!" Nick shouted, grabbing one of the bags. "Here are your chocolates, Jeffy." Jeff grinned and opened the Sees box.

"Just put _Harry Potter_ in to shut them up." Kurt grabbed the DVD from the stack and tossed it to Thad.

* * *

"NO! SNAPE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!" Jeff yelled and began to sob into Nick's shoulder. Kurt rolled his eyes, only to see tears leaking from Blaine's.

"Geez, Blaine, how many times have you seen this?" Kurt scoffed but Blaine waved his hand and shoved more licorice into his mouth.

"Kurt, it's no use when he gets like this," Wes advised from his spot next to David. Kurt reached for the bag. "And I highly advise against taking the Red Vines from him unless you want to see Blaine go crazy, which, despite being very funny, is very bad for the people around him."

"I'm guessing it involves Katy Perry?" Kurt arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Trust us, Kurt, you do not want to see it," David said. At this point, Nick and Jeff were throwing candy at the screen and Kurt smacked them both.

"Ow!" Nick whined.

"Throw another gummy bear at my laptop and I will hurt you both," Kurt warned.

"Kurt…" Blaine moaned, holding his arms out. The brunet sighed and leaned into his boyfriend's arms as Thad put in the _New Moon_ disc.

* * *

"It's so tragic how he leaves her," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "You wouldn't leave me like that, right?"

"No, Kurtie, I wouldn't," Blaine replied, kissing his boyfriend. Off to the side, Nick and Jeff were making gagging noises, which were immediately silenced by Kurt's glare.

"Damn, look at that body," Jeff muttered, staring intently at Taylor Lautner. Kurt fought back a giggle at the indignant look of Nick's face.

"Jeffrey Silas Sterling!" he snapped. Jeff's head spun around, looking guilty.

"Nicky?" Nick's features softened at the look on his boyfriend's face and pulled him down into his arms. "It's just a movie, Nicky. I love you."

"Love you too."

"And we're back to the Niff Show," Wes grumbled.


	27. Cough Syrup

_**A/N**_: Okay, this one is actually not a Warbler oneshot, but it has Blaine, so...yeah.

* * *

"Kurt, Blaine, Mr. Schue wants us in the auditorium for an emergency meeting," Sam said, passing Kurt and Blaine in the hallway.

As Mr. Schuester spoke, Blaine knew he was going to admit it sooner or later.

"Mr. Schue, I know we're a little overdramatic sometimes, but I don't think anyone would ever consider taking their own life," Mercedes said.

Blaine raised his head and opened his mouth. "I did," he said. All heads snapped over to him.

* * *

"You're a homo, Anderson," Drake Schneider said as he pinned Blaine against his locker. "Why are you even here? No one likes you, not even those losers you call friends. Why don't you just kill yourself? That way, no one else has to deal with your fagginess." Drake released Blaine, leaving the shorter boy to slump against his locker.

"Hey, Blaine, are you okay?" a voice called. Blaine looked up to see Adam Drewett, one of the guys he hung out with. "What happened, man?"

"Why do you hang out with me?" Blaine asked, dreading the truth.

"What do you mean, Blainers? You're a cool guy. Why wouldn't we?" Adam was confused. He saw tears come to Blaine's eyes. "Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"Do you just hang out with me because I'm lonely? Because I'm the fag no one talks to?" Adam was taken aback.

"Why are you saying these things? I don't care if you're gay. You can be a chick for all I care. You're my best friend, dude. Nothing will change that," Adam said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. A tear fell from Blaine's eye and he hugged Adam with all he had. "It'll be okay, Blaine."

"Adam, what the hell are you doing?" another voice shouted. "Why are you hugging that queer?" Blaine flinched at the words; he knew who it was: the other guys he thought were his friends. He was suddenly yanked away from Adam.

"Anderson, who the fuck do you think you are?" Miles Hale snapped. "You're infecting poor Adam with your gay genes."

"Miles, back off. Blaine didn't do anything," Adam interrupted. "Being gay isn't a disease."

"Oh, Adam, so you're a faggot now too?" Miles smirked. Blaine broke away from the boys and ran out of the school.

"Blaine!" Adam yelled.

* * *

Blaine sniffled as he secured the rope around the pipe in the basement. He knew his parents wouldn't be home until late, and Cooper was away at college.

_Life's too short to even care at all, whoa-oh_

Blaine stepped onto the chair, ready for his life to end.

_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_

He put a hand to his head and remembered the names he had been called.

_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me_

The day he came out, everyone just looked at him as if he was a leper.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, oh_

Blaine slipped the rope over his head.

_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away_

He swallowed hard and took one foot off the chair.

_To some fortune I should have found by now_

"Goodbye," he whispered, stepping off completely.

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

* * *

"Blaine, are you home?" Adam called. He heard something thud from inside; Adam opened the door and heard quiet sobbing from downstairs. "Blaine?" He ran downstairs to find Blaine hanging from a rope and a chair that had fallen over. He hurried over to pull Blaine down.

"Adam?" Blaine whispered; his eyes still closed.

"Blainers, what were you doing?" Adam stroked the boy's hair back.

"No one wants me around," Blaine replied, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Don't believe that, Blaine, because it's not true. _I_ want you around. You're the one person I can really talk to, the guy who I can come to when something happens, the guy I love with everything I have," Adam said. "Shit, I love you, Blaine. Not just as friends, as more than that. Don't you ever try to take your life again, okay? I don't know what I'd do without you." Adam leaned forward and kissed Blaine gently on the lips.

"I love you too, Adam," Blaine said.

"Come on, I'll take care of you." Adam lifted Blaine and carried him upstairs.

* * *

"If it hadn't been for Adam, I wouldn't be here today," Blaine finished. Kurt had suddenly moved in behind him and was massaging his shoulders.

"Blaine?" Rachel looked over at the curly-haired boy, who was wiping tears from his eyes. She looked like she was ready to cry herself. "I'm so sorry." He gave her a watery smile.

"You don't think like that anymore, do you?" Sam asked.

"No." Blaine shook his head. "At least, I don't think I do. I don't know. The fact that I was hanging there for about a minute is so scary to remember."

"We're always going to be here for you, Blaine. You can talk to any one of us," Finn quipped and Blaine nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Blaine said quietly and everyone smiled.


	28. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Blaine arrived home one day, bloody and bruised. His mom was too busy gambling online to notice and he knew his dad was at work, but Blaine really needed someone to comfort him. He felt ready to crack; Blaine walked up to his room and lay down on the bed. Someone knocked on the door and the door opened.

"Blaine, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked and Blaine looked up to see his older brother Cooper standing in the doorway.

"You're home," Blaine whispered, getting up and hugging his brother.

"Yeah, I'm home for the week. What happened to your face, buddy?" Cooper brushed his brother's curls from his forehead and studied his face: a black eye, a bruised cheek, and a bloody lip, as well as many other random cuts. "Come to my room. I'll clean you up." Blaine followed Cooper to his room and sat down on the bed as Cooper gathered supplies from his bathroom.

"Coop, you never come home. Why did you come this time?" Blaine asked.

"I needed to see my little brother. I've missed you so much, Blainers. Now please tell me what happened," Cooper said, sitting on his bed next to Blaine.

"There's this group of guys at school, like five or six of them, and they seem to get their kicks from making my life miserable. The leader is one, his name is Eric. He's more talk than anything else. His best friend is Evan; Evan's the one that hits me. Usually, he just punches or slaps me, but today was different because…Coop, please don't hate me when I tell you this," Blaine swallowed hard and looked at his brother.

"Blaine, there is nothing you can say that will make me love you any less," Cooper consoled, rubbing Blaine's back.

"I-I'm gay, and that's why those jerks beat the shit out of me. I came out to Mom and Dad a week ago and they just stopped talking to me," Blaine whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"Blaine, you can be a woman for all I care. I still love you as my little brother or, in that case, sister." Cooper smiled gently.

"I don't know how everyone at school found out, but they did. The few friends I had just stopped talking to me, and Eric, Evan, and their friends took it upon themselves to abuse me every chance they got. At first, it was the typical 'Hey, Anderson's a fag' and a couple punches or a slap, but then it got worse, and they jumped me and beat me up, telling me to either go back into the closet or get another beating. Eric said that they would kill me if they saw me again," Blaine broke down and sobbed in Cooper's arms. Cooper sat on the bed holding Blaine, but rage was boiling up inside of him.

"You know I've always protected you, Blaine, and I always will if I can," Cooper said, trying to contain his anger. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you too, Coop," Blaine whispered.

"Let's clean you up and then I'll take you to a movie, okay?" Cooper propped Blaine up against his pillows and cleaned his cuts.

* * *

"Blaine?" Nicole Anderson called.

"Oh God, she's actually talking to me," Blaine mumbled, and then he cleared his throat. "What is it, Mom?" he called.

"Come down for dinner," she replied shortly.

"Are you coming too?" Blaine looked up at Cooper, who smiled and nodded. When the two boys entered the dining room, Nicole shrieked.

"Sweet Lord Almighty, Cooper, honey, what are you doing here?" she asked, hugging her older son. "I'm sure Blaine told you about his 'condition'. Can you help him?" Blaine looked in disbelief at his mom.

"Mom, Blaine is fine the way he is. There's no need to help him," Cooper said softly.

"Cooper Staton Anderson, don't contradict your mother," Richard Anderson said, walking into the room.

"Can we have a peaceful family dinner for once?" Nicole asked. "Cooper, we're so glad you're home."

"Blaine Everett Anderson, sit down and stop glaring at me and your mother," Richard snapped.

Blaine looked away, the tears coming back. Cooper saw the tears and put an arm around Blaine before turning back to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I don't know why you two have gone all conservative, but Blaine is just as normal as he ever was. He's still my little brother and your youngest son. I don't see how he's changed in any way since I came home last time," he said. "What is this really all about? Did one of your beloved societies find out about your gay son?" Cooper turned to Nicole, who bit her lip.

"The Parent-Teacher Association didn't want a mother with a gay son," she whispered. "They said Blaine would corrupt the other students. I cared too much about that to even talk to Blaine. I'm sorry, honey." Tears were rolling down Blaine's cheeks now as he embraced his mom.

"Dad, why can't you support Blaine?" Cooper asked his father.

"No son of mine is going to be a swatty nancy-boy," Richard said. "Look at you, Cooper; you were a football star and the senior class president. You could have any of those slutty girls in that bloody school."

"Dad, you don't get it. I didn't care for those girls. I spent a lot of my time trying to protect Blaine from those kids who had nothing better to do than harass him," Cooper retorted. "The reason I was elected; hell, I didn't even want to be class president; they elected me because they said I was the perfect big brother. All those kids who didn't have one to protect them wanted me to be theirs. I figured that being class president would help stop the bullying, but it didn't. I'll let you dwell on that." Cooper took Blaine's arm and led him out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, looking worried.

"Away from here, for now," Cooper replied. "We'll come home later and see how they feel. I did say I'd take you to a movie, so let's go." Blaine smiled and leaned back in the car.


	29. Never Going Back Again

_**A/N**_: Originally posted as a oneshot, I wrote this one day after a confrontation similar to this happened. The flashback is almost entirely true; only difference is I didn't have anyone to turn to.

* * *

It was just one of those days for Blaine; he had just walked out of the cinema at the mall when he saw a face he'd hoped to never see again. It was Calvin Nicks aka the ringleader of the group that had beat him up after the Sadie Hawkins dance; with him was a blonde girl Blaine didn't recognize. Blaine pulled his hoodie on and kept walking, hoping not to get noticed.

"Blaine Anderson, how's it goin'?" A loud voice asked. Blaine mentally cursed himself, put on a fake smile, and turned to face his former tormentor.

"Hey, Calvin," Blaine said, trying to hold back on the memories going through his head. "It's going good. I'm at a new school and I have new friends."

"You still gay?" Calvin asked; the girl next to him giggled.

"Yes, yes, I am." Blaine took a deep breath. "Why? Are you still a jerk? Wait, I can answer that: yes, yes, you are." He mentally cursed himself again. Calvin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Blaine Anderson, still the dapper young man we loved in middle school," he said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine pushed the taller boy away and turned to leave when he saw Kurt watching them.

"Blaine, what's going on?" he asked, a hand on his hip.

"Nothing, Kurt, let's just go," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and walking away.

"Hey, Anderson, that your boyfriend? He looks faggier than you," Calvin called. Kurt froze and turned to face Calvin.

"Kurt, please don't," Blaine begged. "No, please, please don't." Kurt ignored the pleadings and walked over to the grinning brunet.

"What are you gonna do?" Calvin challenged. Kurt seemed to look the boy up and down, and before Blaine could blink, Calvin was on the ground, holding his nose and yelling. The blonde girl was bent down next to him, tending to him. She looked at Kurt in shock; Kurt simply smiled and walked back to Blaine, who was both stunned and impressed. He knew Kurt had a strict nonviolent policy, and only broke it when push came to shove.

"Let's go home, Blaine," he said, linking his arm around Blaine's waist and walking away.

* * *

Even though Kurt had hurt Calvin, Blaine, despite feeling really good that he had a protective boyfriend, couldn't fight the memories running through his mind, especially one in particular, one just a few days prior to the Sadie Hawkins dance.

_Blaine left his classroom for lunch period and saw Calvin and his usual group of five or six hanging out outside the library. He slouched down and headed for the library; he still heard the catcalls of "Faggot" and "Queer" from the group of boys, but ignored it. Blaine stood in the stacks, looking through the Fantasy section for a new read when he was shoved against the bookcase. Blaine slumped against the case and turned to see a small video camera being shoved in his face and then he felt blows landing on his chest and back._

_ "Hey!" a voice called. Blaine knew it was the librarian and thanked whatever God up above for her. The librarian shooed Calvin and two of his friends out of the library and returned to her desk. Blaine sat with his back against the bookshelf and tried not to cry. The bell rang and Blaine slowly walked to his fifth period class. The rest of the day ran by smoothly, at least until he got home and got onto MySpace. What he saw was a video of him getting beaten up in the library._

_ "Blaine!" His father's voice yelled up the stairs. "Get down here!" Blaine went to the stairs and found his mom's laptop and the video being played on it._

_ "What is this, Blaine?" his mother asked. "What happened at school?" Blaine swallowed and went into his mother's arms._

_ "They ambushed me and beat me up. I couldn't fight back, there were three of them. I wanted to, but I couldn't," he explained through the tears. Leslie Anderson stroked her son's back as he sobbed into her shoulder._

_ "It's going to be okay, Blaine, we'll get the video down, promise," Leslie assured him. She looked at her husband, who sighed and went to call the police. The video was flagged and Calvin's parents were told that if the video was not taken down by the next day, the Andersons would press charges. The video was removed, but it was just the beginning for Blaine._

_ The next day at school, everyone just laughed at Blaine. They had all seen the video and no one cared. The vice-principal told Blaine to ignore them and it would go away, but Blaine knew it wasn't true. It was almost the end of the year so the teachers didn't bother to cease the bullying in class. Blaine went home that day to find no one home and a note from his parents explaining that they went to visit some friends in Chicago. Blaine heard a car door shut from outside and knew: Cooper had come home for the summer. He ran outside and into his big brother's arms._

_ "Blainers, what-what's going on? You're never this clingy," Cooper said, prying his younger brother off of him. Blaine pulled out his phone and showed Cooper the video._

_ "Oh. My. God," Cooper gasped. "Who did this to you? Was it Nicks again?" Blaine nodded and Cooper moved to go inside. "We're going inside now before I do something I will end up regretting."_

Cooper had helped Blaine feel better, but it didn't help when Blaine ended up in the hospital after the Sadie Hawkins dance. Blaine wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he went through the yearbook for that year. No one signed it, not even Mr. Walters, his English teacher, as well as his favorite teacher.

"Blaine?" He turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway. "Who was that guy?"

"This is him." Blaine pointed to the picture in the yearbook. "Calvin Nicks, he was the guy who led in the Sadie Hawkins incident." Kurt saw the tears coming to his boyfriend's eyes and knelt down next to him. "He also put this video online of him and his friends beating me up in the school library. That's why this yearbook is worthless; no one wanted to sign the freaky gay kid's." Blaine had started to sob and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"You're not a freak, Blaine. You're perfect to me and that's what matters," Kurt whispered. "I'm not leaving when you're like this. Come on, let's get you laid down." Blaine choked back a couple sobs as Kurt stroked his curls back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're here now with me. You never have to go through that again."

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said before closing his eyes.

"I love you too," Kurt said.


	30. Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty

Jeff sat in dorm 36, sniffling. He had been sick for the past two days and wanted to get up from the bed and join Nick and the Warblers as they prepared for Sectionals. Nick came in as soon as classes were dismissed; he was carrying a medium carton of chicken noodle soup.

"Nicky…" Jeff whined, opening his arms at the sight of his boyfriend.

"I'm here, Jeffers. I'm here," Nick said, sitting down next to Jeff with a spoon in hand. "You want some soup, baby?" Jeff nodded and leaned back on his pillows.

Once Jeff had taken half of the soup, Nick kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in.

"I got the Warblers to agree to sing for you." Nick opened the door and the choir crowded in.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Nick's blackmailing me to do this," he explained.

"With what?" Jeff was curious.

"I'll tell you later," Nick promised. Hunter glared at Nick and sighed.

"Nick suggested this song because of that show you two watch every Thursday."

"_Soft kitty_

_Warm kitty_

_Little ball of fur_

_Happy kitty_

_Sleepy kitty_

_Purr, purr, purr_,"

Hunter led the Warblers and they proceeded to do it as a round. Jeff tried to contain himself from giggling but failed and busted out laughing.

"Sterling, I swear on my captainship that if you tell anyone about this, you will regret it," Hunter threatened.

"It's too late. I already recorded it," Nick piped up, holding up his phone.

"Duval!" Hunter snarled, but Nick plugged his phone into the computer and uploaded the video onto YouTube.

* * *

Within a week, the video of the Warblers singing "_Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty_" had gotten over two million views and 300,000 likes. As for Nick's blackmail, let's just say that no one else saw the photo of a sleeping Hunter making out with Mr. Puss.


	31. I Wanted You to Know

"Hey, Hunt?" Sebastian asked. The two were sitting next to each other in the common room. Hunter looked over and raised an eyebrow. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Sebastian bit his lip and blushed before turning to his best friend and putting a hand on Hunter's knee. "What are you doing?"

"Hunter, I-I'm not good with this kind of thing, but…um…I wanted you to know that I really like you. I mean, like more than friends," he said, blushing.

"Oh, Seb," Hunter whispered. He picked up Sebastian's hand and beamed. "I like you too."

"R-Really?" Hunter nodded and kissed Sebastian on the lips. The brunet groaned and put a hand on Hunter's neck.

"Huntbastian!" Nick and Jeff came over, grinning.

"Niff, go away!" Hunter ordered, pulling out of the kiss.

"We called it, just like Klaine," Nick said triumphantly.

"If you don't leave right now, I am going to hurt you both," Sebastian growled, his other hand curling into a fist.

"Seb, anger management," Hunter whispered. Sebastian groaned and pulled Hunter in for another kiss.


End file.
